


Mess You Up (Indulge in You)

by unluckyones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyones/pseuds/unluckyones
Summary: He shouldn't have let Sehun talk him into it. Or rather, back him into a corner and sexually arouse him into saying 'yes' with Sehun's knee between his legs; which is accompanied by a series of dirty whispers that Sehun knows worked to his advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you that missed this on AFF, here's a PWP I wrote a while back. This was prompted by Agathe who always manages to bring out the sin in me AHAH

               Jongin decides that he hates Sehun and sends Sehun a glare as he nears him. The latter responds a knowing look as his eyes drop down.  
  
               "Stop that." Jongin's tone is annoyed as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
               "Stop what?" Sehun says with feigned innocence; and raises a brow as if he doesn't know what Jongin is talking about.  
  
               "Looking at me like that," Jongin's eyes meet Sehun's. "You're making it worse."  
  
               Sehun hums. "You're the one that said yes." There's a subtle smirk on his lips that Jongin is determined to wipe away. But before he could retaliate, Junmyeon announces that practice will begin. Jongin frowns at Sehun, who in return sticks out his tongue before walking away.  
  
               He shouldn't have let Sehun talk him into it. Or rather, back him into a corner and sexually arouse him into saying 'yes' with Sehun's knee between his legs; which is accompanied by a series of dirty whispers that Sehun knows worked to his advantage.  
  
               Jongin shifts uncomfortably, adjusting his pants self consciously in fear that someone will find out. The plug in his ass isn't as thick as the girth of Sehun's cock, but the length of the plastic is _long_ and manages to press against his prostate if he moves a certain way.  
  
               Chanyeol's always been a bit clumsy and Jongin doesn't know how he manages to make the choreo look decent with two left feet. Chanyeol breaks Jongin out of his trance as they both fall to the floor, the former laughing about something he can't comprehend. As they fall, the plug is pushed further into Jongin's ass and he tries not to whimper and settles for a pained expression.  
  
               Jongin likes the contrast between the two title tracks; how 'Lucky One' is more upbeat in comparison to the intensity of 'Monster'. The dances in themselves are different and Jongin's worried that he'll slip up and prays that everything will run smoothly.  
  
               It happens during Junmyeon's solo; while they're practicing monster. As he starts to bend back, his eyes find Sehun's; and they're watching - waiting, almost. Jongin's confused but didn't anticipate the relentless pressing of the plug against his prostate and a strangled moan leaves his lips subconsciously.  
  
               The music is stopped, and as Jongin returns to a sitting position, 7 pairs of curious eyes are focused on him; Sehun is indifferent.  
  
               "Is everything alright?" Yixing asks and takes a step forward, crouching down to his eye level.  
  
               Jongin clears his throat. "Everything's fine, hyung."  
  
               "Did your back act up again?" Junmyeon asks with a worried tone, brows knitting together.  
  
               "I think so." Jongin lies, hoping that his band members will buy it.  
  
               "Okay," Junmyeon says. "Everyone take five."  
  
               The crowd disperses into different parts of the practice room and he barely catches Jongdae mentioning that he'll go out to buy Jongin a hot pack for his back.  
  
               "Do you need me to heal you?" Yixing offers.  
  
Jongin laughs. "No, it's okay." When Jongin's eyes meets Sehun's, the latter smirks.  
  
               He's going to kill Sehun.

   
  
               Even though there isn't any real pain in Jongin's lower back, the warmth the hot pack emits is pleasant as he sits against the mirror; head leaning against the glass as he tries not to the remember how full his ass feels (and how is cock is half hard between his legs).  
  
               "Nice performance." Sehun kicks his outstretched leg as he nears. "Might as well let everyone know what you sound like with my dick in your ass."  
  
               Jongin glares at him. "I hate you."  
  
               "Sure you do." Sehun laughs and if anything, Jongin is more offended. "Don't think I don't notice your hard on."  
  
               "Pervert."  
  
               Sehun drops down so that they're face to face. He leans close, lips brushing against the shell of Jongin's ear. " _Slut_. I know you like this." He smirks at Jongin's shuddered exhale.  
  
               " _Sehun_ -"  
  
               "Just wait until we get home." Is the last thing he says before he gets up and turns to leave without sparing him a second glance. Jongin is a little more than turned on, cheeks warm and erection a little more prominent in his sweats as he stares at the back of Sehun's head.    
  
               He avoids Sehun after that, occupying himself with Baekhyun and Chanyeol's antics even though he can feel the burn of Sehun's eyes boring into his back. Sehun doesn't seem too pleased at the sudden ignorance, but he doesn't do anything about it and his eyes scan Jongin's form in the mirror as Jaewon walks him through the choreography. Jongin looks away and the heat creeps up his neck and sends a cold sweat down his spine.  
 

  
  
               The plug is still lodged in Jongin's ass once they arrive at the dorms; he's sensitive from being stretched all day and the ache in his balls throbs up the length of his cock isn't helping. Jongin makes a bee-line for his room, avoiding the other members with the excuse of a stomach ache.  
  
               He doesn't even get to pull his sweats past his ass before the door opens; and Jongin casts a look over his shoulder to see Sehun step inside and close the door behind him. He doesn't move and Sehun locks the door - a naughty pull on the edges of his lips as he leans back against the surface.  
  
               "What are you doing?" He asks almost casually.  
  
               "What am I doing?" Jongin scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "I'm taking this goddamn thing out of my ass."  
  
               "Alright." Sehun says. "Take it out."  
  
               Jongin gives him a sharp look. "I can't believe you made me wear this. Manipulative bitch." The last sentence is mumbled under his breath and Sehun chuckles.  
  
               Sehun walks closer and pushes Jongin so that his back is against the bed, the plug shifts and Jongin gasps. He looks up at Sehun, displeased at his smug expression. "Go ahead," Sehun prompts. "Take it out."  
  
               Jongin huffs and lifts his hips to pull his sweatpants down his legs and throws them in the rough direction of their hamper. Usually he'd have reservations about getting naked, still a little uncomfortable in his own skin; but he's determined to get the plug out /asap.  
  
               His hand reaches down, Sehun's eyes follow - watching - as Jongin's fingers feel for the end of the plug, and with a light grip, the latter begins to pull it out. The seconds go by slowly. Jongin's breath is caught in his throat as he whines from the over sensitivity and his back arches with a moan once it's pulled out completely; his entrance gaping around air.  
  
               "I hate you." Jongin says.  
  
               Sehun doesn't seem convinced and gives Jongin a raised brow. He leans down and bites into the flesh of Jongin's lip, a hand warm on his hip as he begins to unbutton his jeans. "Say it again."  
  
               "I hate you." Jongin repeats the sentence a little quieter, feeling small under the intensity of Sehun's eyes.  
  
               Sehun smirks and Jongin's eyes drop down to Sehun's hand clasped around his more than half hard length. Sehun's already leaking precome and the tip is red, girth thick in his hand. Jongin's mouth waters and his legs fall wider when Sehun moves between them. The latter reaches for his back pocket and even though Jongin can't see what's in Sehun's free hand, the familiar uncapping of the lubricant bottle registers in his mind.  
  
               "You're still tight even after being stretched all day." Sehun muses as his fingers prod at Jongin's entrance, already slick with lubricant.  
  
               "Shut up-"  
  
               "Imagine if someone found out that you had a plug in your ass to keep yourself loose for me." Sehun's voice rumbles deep in Jongin's ears as he pushes two fingers past the ring of muscles. "What do you think they'd say?"  
  
               "Stop," Jongin exhales, a weak hand gripping at Sehun's bicep. "I don't want to think about them while you have your fingers up my ass."  
  
               Sehun hums and nips at Jongin's neck. "I'm surprised that you're still this tight." There's a hint of a laugh in Sehun's voice.  
  
               "Your dick is a lot thicker than a piece of plastic." Jongin reminds him, exposing his neck further so that Sehun can suck at the base.  
  
               "You probably missed my cock up your ass."  
  
               "Yeah." Jongin says and moans when Sehun's fingers brush against his prostate. The latter pulls his fingers out before adding a third. "Maybe I did."  
  
_"Slut."_ Sehun hisses and pulls his fingers out after pressing in deep, revelling in the way that Jongin's back arches against his chest.  "You're always so needy - I know you like the attention I give you." He lathers his cock in lubricant and presses the head against Jongin's entrance; applying pressure but not enough for the crown to slip past. "Beg for it."  
  
               Sehun's dominance is a turn on and Jongin's head spins, barely comprehending the former's words as he pants. "I-"  
  
               Sehun pushes in, pinning Jongin's wrists to the mattress before pulling out; as if only giving Jongin a taste of what's to come. "Beg for it." Sehun repeats and mouths at the area behind Jongin's ear before trailing kisses down his jaw and snaking his tongue into Jongin's mouth.  
  
               He can feel Sehun leaking precome onto his inner thigh and his own erection is throbbing between his legs. "Please," he manages through the kiss. "Please-"  
  
               Jongin is cut off by his own moan as Sehun thrusts himself back in, all the way to the hilt before pulling out slowly; the tip of his cock barely inside Jongin before pushing back in just as slow.  
  
               Ragged moans leave Jongin's lips, some are muffled by Sehun's mouth while others are unrestrained and mingle with Sehun's groans as he fucks Jongin slowly.  
  
               "Faster." Jongin whines. "Fuck me properly."  
  
               "Say my name." Sehun's voice is rough and his eyes are dark - _intense_.  
  
_"Please,"_ Jongin whines. "Please-"  
  
               "Say it." Sehun punctuates his sentence by stopping completely and stares back at Jongin - waiting.  
  
               If Jongin wasn't caught up in euphoria, he would have rolled his eyes but the grip that Sehun has on his hips makes his eyes roll back. _"Sehun,"_ he finally says. "Fuck _me_."  
  
               Sehun pushes Jongin's thighs to his chest, bending him in half as he resumes thrusting his cock in and out of Jongin's ass, satisfied with the moans he gets in response. Jongin is hot around his length, and the expression of his face fuels his lust; the sound of skin against skin loud in their room.    
  
               Sehun hooks Jongin's legs over his shoulders and continues to pound into him, breath hot against Jongin's face; brows creased and muscles burning. On a particularly hard thrust Jongin screams and the bed creaks beneath their weight.  
  
               "Good boy." Sehun groans. "You take me so well." Jongin nods and whines into Sehun's mouth when the latter kisses him. Sehun's hips stutter when Jongin clenches around him. "You're so fucking tight. So good."  
  
               The praise goes to Jongin's cock and it twitches against his stomach. He brings a shaky hand down to fist his length but Sehun swats it away and replaces it with his own hand. Jongin jerks beneath him, choked sobs slip past his lips; senses on fire as Sehun's cock pulses.  
  
               " _Sehun_ -" Jongin's moans are wanton, hair matted against his forehead; arms loosely looped around Sehun's neck.  
  
               "Are you close?" Sehun asks as he flicks his thumb across the slut of Jongin's cock as the latter nods. "Then come." It takes two more pumps of Jongin's cock to have him spilling into Sehun's hand and across his own chest.  
  
               Jongin looks wrecked and the image, combined with Jongin tightening around him causes Sehun to release, come spurting into slick heat with his head buried into the juncture of Jongin's neck. He rolls his hips languidly until there's nothing left, until he's completely empty and Jongin whines when Sehun's flaccid length is pulled from him.  
  
               Sehun licks into his mouth at the same pace, tongue curling slowly around his own before he slides a come slicked finger into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin tastes himself and moans when Sehun's fingers push down onto his tongue; and he makes sure to bite down onto his fingertips in a weak attempt of revenge.  
  
               "I hate you." Jongin says weakly.  
  
               Sehun hums. A teasing smile on his lips. "Yeah, okay."  
  
               "I'll get you back."  
  
               "I'll be waiting."  

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter @sezhangs


End file.
